White Nova
by Draco565
Summary: The Autobots take a final charge against the Decepticons and the fusion cannons but are defeated.


Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"**Yelling"**

=Decepticon Base=

They had failed. The Autobots failed to defeat the Decepticons and destroy the fusion cannons. Ultra Magnus was brought in front of Megatron and the rest of the Autobots were rounded up by Shockwave. Ultra Magnus was being bashed around by Megatron to find Optimus's location.

"Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you" Ultra-Magnus replied.

"Starscream, deal with this pest and aim the fusion cannons at any close metropolis" Megatron order walking to his throne not noticing Starscream looking into the distance.

"Master, something's coming" Starscream said.

=Abandon Decepticon warship=

"Impossible" Ratchet said.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"I am getting two Autobot signals but one of them is …. Flying" Ratchet said shocked.

=Decepticon base=

Bumblebee, Wheeljack, Bulkhead and Arcee were surrounded by vehicons and Shockwave. Bumblebee noticed something in the sky and pointed it out to everyone. They looked up to see someone they thought to be dead flying towards them… Optimus Prime.

=with Ultra Magnus=

"Is it a predacon?" Megatron asked.

"Not beasty enough" Starscream replied.

Megatron looked at the object flying towards them and saw the colours that he knew very well.

"Optimus Prime" Megatron said.

"Wait, he can't fly. Can he?" Starscream said sacred.

"Sir, there is another target on the ground coming as well" a vehicon said.

"Decepticon?"

"No sir. Autobot"

=with the rest of the Autobots=

Wheeljack was about to slice some vehicons till they saw a white truck coming towards them. They were worried for the human inside till the truck's trailer folded out some cannons firing at some vehicons and taking them out. Taking that as a sign to fight, the Autobots took the rest of the vehicons down with Bulkhead and Wheeljack running at Shockwave. The truck was still coming at them and rammed Shockwave at his knees forcing him down then reversed back with Bulkhead standing next to him.

"Thanks, but you should get out of here" bulkhead said transforming his hands into a wrecking ball.

"You guys are welcome but don't you see the cannons on me" the truck said. "I am no ordinary truck"

The trailer unit disconnected from the cab and the cab then started to transform. His robot mode had the rear wheel area as his legs; his arms were the front engine area of the truck; the front window was the chest; and his head looked like Optimus's but was white and the mouth guard was dark blue, and his eyes were red.

"Now that is new" Wheeljack said.

"Let's do this" the new robot said grabbing a sword that had fallen from the sky. The blade's handle was shaped in a 'Y' and the blade area was silver and glowing with energy. He and Bulkhead charged at Shockwave.

=Decepticon Base=

"Sir, multiple contacts are coming"

"Errgh, Humans. Activate the fusion cannons" Starscream ordered.

Optimus was about to shoot into the cannon but stopped when he came under fire from Megatron in his vehicle form yelling his name. He flew off hopping to lose him or get behind him but Megatron was persistent in defeating Optimus. Optimus had flown a bit away from the cannons and turned around; as Megatron got closer, he readied his first and then slammed it into the front of Megatron's vehicle form and then threw him into the core of the fusion cannons.

"Megatron… be gone" Optimus said.

The fusion cannons were destroyed and the Decepticon had retreated. The Autobots gathered together and greeted the return of their leader.

"Nice upgrade" Wheeljack stated.

"It is good to see you all" Optimus said.

"Yeah and we had a little help" Bulkhead said pointing to the robot behind him.

"Thank you for helping us" Optimus said shaking hands with the new robot. "What is your name?"

"Novae" Novae answered. "Also, who is that black helicopter up there?"

"Airachnid" Arcee said seeing the black helicopter flying away from the destroyed base.

"Oh boy, that is going to be trouble" Wheeljack said with Bumblebee beeping in agreement.

"We will worry about her later, lets head back to base" Agent Fowler said over the comm.

=with Airachnid=

'So Arcee and the Autobots have some new friends' Airachnid thought then looked at the white robot. 'He would make a wonderful prize.'

=Airbase=

The Autobots entered their new base to find Ratchet, Jack, Miko, Raf, Agent Fowler and June waiting for them. Considering Optimus's new form not having a vehicle form he flew to the new base.

"Welcome home everyone" Fowler said.

"It is good to be back" Bulkhead said picking Miko up in his hand.

"I missed you Bulkhead" Miko said.

"So the fusion cannons are destroyed then" Ratchet said.

"Indeed they are old friend with the help of a new friend" Optimus said pointing to the truck behind them.

"Cool tuck but how did he help you guys?" Miko asked.

"Considering that this truck is also a Transformer" Novae said changing to his robot mode. "Nice to meet you all, the name's Novae"

"You were that other signal I detected along with Optimus's" Ratchet said.

"Indeed I was" Krism replied.

"How many guns do you have? What is the trailer for? How long have you been on Earth?" Miko asked.

"Whoa calm down there Miko" Ratchet said.

"Sorry about that, she gets a little overboard some times" Jack apologised.

"It is alright, to answer the first question: I have one gun; second question: the trailer is a secret for now; and third question: I have been on Earth for some time now" Novae said. "She reminds me of my life before I became what I am today"

"What were you before becoming a Transformer?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"This you would never believe but I used to be human" Novae said.

They looked at him in shock. Everyone could not believe that this guy use to be a human.

"How did you become a transformer?" Optimus asked.

"What was your name as a human?" Jack asked.

"I was visited in a dream by the original 12 Primes. They told me that I was a making of a Prime since I put myself before anyone else, also that the Autobots were going to need me to fight against a new threat" Novae answered. "May I be allowed to use a computer?"

"Why do you need a computer?" Arcee asked.

"To look up what happened to me before becoming this" Novae said.

"Just tell me what I need to type" Raf said. Novae walked over to Raf and whispered to him what he needed to type.

"You meet the original Primes that is a great honour" Optimus said.

"It is but fighting alongside you Optimus and the Autobots, is a greater honour" Novae said.

"Okay everyone I have it" Raf said. "Krys Braysher, age 18, brown hair blue eyes. Birthday: 6th September. Status deceased. Krys was last seen driving to work when he lost control of his car and plunged into the ocean"

"You were originally Krys Braysher" Miko said on the verge of tears.

"Yes I was" Novae said. "It is good to see you again Miko"

Bulkhead put Miko down and she ran over to Novae. Novae kneeled down and picked Miko up, and holding her next his chest as she hugged him.

"How do you know Miko?" Bulkhead asked.

"Miko was an exchange student from Japan my parents had three years ago" Novae said. "She took a liking to me since I played guitar and was someone like her."

"She must have taken it hard when she heard about your death" Wheeljack said.

"She has fallen asleep" June pointed out.

"I will take care of her Bulkhead" Novae said with Bulkhead nodding.

Draco565: first chapter done.

Notes:

Novae: search up Hyper Novae to see what he really like.

Miko is 16 in this story

Pairings will be notified soon


End file.
